


BB let me love you

by niggaxDeol



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggaxDeol/pseuds/niggaxDeol
Summary: big gay





	BB let me love you

bowser woke up, he fucked bowser jr so hard he sleep thanks

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading <3


End file.
